Left 4 Dead : Florida Infection
by GothamPanda
Summary: What happens when you have a nation wide zombie infestation and you add in a Russian tourist, an animal lover, a game freak, a hick, and a worker who caused the infection? A story fill with thrills and random moments! Rated M for Language


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Left 4 Dead they all belong to Valve cause their awesome. Besides if I did own them the story line would be all kinds of weird and messed up lol. Original characters to their respective owners.

Summary:My first fic posted on FF. I'm really excited and scared at the same time so yeah. *Cough Cough* What happens when you have a nation wide zombie infestation and you add in a Russian tourist, an animal lover, a game freak, a hick, and a worker who caused the infection? A story fill with thrills and random moments! Group may eventually meet up with the survivors from L4D2. Still deciding

* * *

_**Chapter 1: High School Hell

* * *

**_

**_Several weeks into the infection a good portion of the country had fallen prey to hordes of infected zombies. Families everywhere were scattered, and millions of lives were lost. A lucky few would be thrown together in an adventure to save their very lives._**

She could hear the approaching horde, that only made her run faster towards the search lights. Tears stung at her eyes as prayers ran through her head. She had been running around the city in search of rescue at the multiple evacuation centers that CEDA had set up, but every one she had been through only turned out to be abandoned. She ran around another car left in the middle of the road and that's when she heard a helicopter near by. She could see it now. The high school she had heard about over the radio. This was her last hope. She knew she wouldn't last much longer on her own.

Suddenly something snagged her ankle and she was sent face first into the pavement below. She looked back and saw something slimy wrapped tightly around her ankle. She panicked when she was dragged backwards. She heard growling and then a snap. When she looked again a great Dane stood before her growling darkly. "Grimmjow! Heel!" The dog calmed and walked over to a red headed girl garbed in trip pants and a hoodie. "Names Kiz, and I think you need some help." The red head stated with a smile. Kiz helped her to her feet and the great Dane nudged the shorter girl. "That's Grimmjow. Apparently he likes you." She was very warily of Kiz, but she guessed anyone who wasn't infected was a friend.

My names Annick. I'm guessing you're heading to the evac station too huh?" Annick asked continuing to walk. Kiz followed suit and nodded.

"Yeah." was her simple response. An uproar of screams signaled yet another horde rushing towards them and they readied themselves. Annick switched out her shotgun for an axe she'd grabbed a while back and Kiz pull out a hunting rifle. Kiz shots took down many infected before they reached the two female survivors, and Annick's axe helped bring down the rest of them. They continued forward. Kiz shot several infected so to prevent another horde attack. "Annick? I think I see someone in my scope...It could be another survivor."

"No time. We have to get to the high school." Annick walked away from Kiz. With a shrug the red head followed. Annick sliced through several scattered infected as they rushed at them, when she heard gun shots. She looked back at Kiz, but the girl was swinging a crow bar trying to get several infected off of Grimmjow. Those shots could not have come from her Accomplice. She scanned the area and saw another one of those special infected, the hooded one. It was pouncing, a lot. She finally caught sight of a guy sprinting down the adjacent street. With a couple well aimed shots he killed the hunter, but he continued running. This confused Annick and Kiz. The guy caught their eyes and he chuckled breathlessly but didn't stop.

"There's a witch behind me. She's pissed off and there may be a good chance she's on fire." He yelled out. Annick and Kiz turned their attention to the screaming, flaming infected chasing the guy. Both girls switched to their guns and unloaded several shot into it. Annick trotted over to where the guy collapsed. "Hi." he stated with a stupid grin. Annick snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Get up before more of those zombies come." She ordered and he stared at her for a moment.

"Nice accent." She sighed and walked away.

"Kiz, let's keep going. This boy does't need our help." The pale skinned teen turned and walked away. The male survivor jumped up and ran in front of her.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I don't know about you, but I kind of want to live, and I think the only way that is possible is if we stick together. Even if it's only for a little while." She glared up at him.

"Fine." Kiz fired off several rounds and an alarm went off.

"Shit...Guys, I hit a car...Apparently someone had enough time to leave their alarm on." The red head stated sheepishly. The three of them could see the large horde approaching and they all prepared themselves. They were shooting off the zombies as much as possible when they were suddenly thrown apart. Kiz was being shoved backwards until she connected with the side of a house. She had a moment to realize she was in the grasp of a large armed infected before she was repeatedly slammed into the ground. Annick had been tossed back and the horde quickly surrounded her. She was struggling to fight off the ambush and save her comrade. "God Damn it...ah! Guys help me! This shit...gah!" Kiz's great Dane jumped on the large infected's back and savagely bit it over and over, but it seemed to have no effect. The guy ran up to the one armed infected and slashed at it with his ninja sword. The infected went down and he went to help Kiz to her feet. Annick joined them moments later, drenched in substances she did not want to know about.

"Are you okay?" She asked trying to brush the substances off.

"I can't really feel my spine anymore. What the hell was that thing?"

"That was a charger. Nasty thing, but you should see a tank."

Kiz turned her attention to the male survivor. "What is your name exactly, or should I call you 'The Zombie killer'?" He chuckled at the comment then took a corny pose with his katana.

"My name is Alex, slayer of all zombies." Annick rolled her eyes. Kiz seemed slightly entertained.

"Well I'm Kiz, if you didn't hear Ms. Annick over there shout it, and that is my pal Grimmjow."

Alex grinned. "Ah. A bleach reference. Nice."

"We need to move. Now. I can see the school and I do not wish to be attacked again" Annick ordered.

"Aw come on Annie." She turned and narrowed her eyes. She got right in his face and growled.

"Never call me that again. You are testing the wrong person's patience." Now mind you Alex is quite tall compared to Annick, but that didn't seem to phase her. She turned curtly and continued walking. Kiz couldn't help the giggle that passed her lips and moved to follow the shortest survivor. Grimmjow ran ahead and started barking. Alex ran to catch up with the dog and a grin broke out on his otherwise tired looking face.

"We made it! Look there's the sign!" He pointed to a yellow and red sign that Read 'A.P Leto Senior High school' and on the announcement board bellow it was a notice. 'School has been converted into a evacuation center. Please enter through the front and proceed to 400 building.'

"So we have to reach the 400 building? That shouldn't be too hard. This place isn't that big." Kiz mumbled, mostly to herself.

"It's bigger than you think. Used to go there, I would know." Alex stated. Annick pushed passed him and walked up to a red door. All the windows around it were boarded up, and the walls were reinforced.

"It's a safe room...I think. Odd place for one." Annick said, "Why would they put a safe room in front of an evac station?" She pushed it open and walked inside. the other two followed her into the room. It was the entrance to the school, but the whole place was boarded up to look like a small makeshift room. Another similar red door stood locked to the left of them. Alex walked up to it and peered through the barred window in the door.

"If CEDA wanted us to go to the 400 building, why are they making use go the long way?" He jumped back when a zombie lunged at the door. Kiz closed the door leading back out to the streets and walked over to the student desk.

"There's ammo and Med kits here. How convenient." Each of them grabbed a health kit. Kiz grabbed some rounds and stuffed them into her pockets. Alex did the same, but Annick picked up a shotgun.

"You think you can handle a gun like that Annie?" Alex chuckled when she shot him a death glare. Annick pulled the pole off the door and pushed it open. The group of infected running towards the door was blown to pieces by a single shot by the shorter survivor. She glanced back and smirked. Alex raised and eye brow and grinned. The three survivors advanced forward shooting any infected they saw. They scavenged through several abandoned and trashed classrooms.

They turned left at the end of the long hall way and Alex ran ahead. He stopped at the first door on the left and just stood there. "I remember this class room. Good times were spent here." he gave a sigh and smiled. "I remember this one time Mr. Smith built a contraption that made fire dance to music through a pipe that was hooked up to a speaker. It was extremely cool."

"Is your story really appropriate right now?" Annick interrupted

"Well, I guess not, but I thought it might lighten the mood." Alex pouted.

"I don't really think anything could lighten the mood of a zombie apacol-"

"Shh!" Annick interrupted. "Do you hear that?"

Grimmjow whined and drooped his ears. "It sounds like...sobbing...Could it be another survivor?" Kiz mumbled comforting the great Dane.

"No." Alex said strongly. "Guys kill your lights. It's a witch. Anything will startle her. Just keep quiet and keep moving." Alex walked ahead and lead the group down the end of the shorter hall way. The group was forced to turn right, outside, and that pushed them closer to the sobbing. "Where is she?"

"Is she really that bad, I mean come on She's crying. She can't be that tough."

"Kiz, don't underestimate a witch. I did and almost lost my arms." Annick suddenly clamped a hand over the taller survivor's mouth. She had a total look of dread on her face as she stared forward. The other two followed her gaze to a pale skinned, slumped over figure.

"There's no way around her and we have no other option then to go that way, what do we do?" Kiz whispered, fear evident in her tone.

"I'll go up and startle her, when I do you guys shoot her." Alex stated. the other two nodded and Alex inched forward. He tossed the Molotov he had picked up in the safe room and darted off. The witch screeched and screamed as the fire burned her. Even still she chased Alex. Kiz and Annick took aim and shot at the infected. The witch managed to catch up with Alex, knock him down, and start savagely scratching at him. Grimmjow growled and pounced on the witch, knocking her back. Annick and Kiz fired several more rounds into the witch before she finally went down. Kiz helped Alex to his feet while Annick shot at several infected that were alerted by the witch attack. Once to his feet Alex thanked Grimmjow for his bravery before they continued on down the outside corridor.

The three survivors made it to a patio area and the sight there had them all frozen. There were piles of bodies everywhere, Annick shut her eyes for a moment and looked away. "Annie are you alright?" Kiz asked and placed a hand on the Russian's shoulders.

"I am being sorry. I have," She cleared her throat, "a small fear of blood." Alex shoved a blood soaked hand in front of both girl's faces and Annick almost screamed as she jumped back. Kiz punched him in the jaw and he looked confused.

"What I do? I was just trying to show you its still fresh."

Annick pulled Kiz away from Alex. "Never tell him my problem. The last thing I need is him making more fun of me." Kiz nodded. Grimmjow walked up to the two girls and nudged his way in-between them. Kiz chuckled.

"Grimmjow promises too." This made Annick smile. Alex hopped up onto the out door stage on the patio and looked at the pillars as if reading something.

"These are people's messages to family and friends," Alex stated solemnly when the girls caught up to him. "Something must have gone wrong here, look at this one." They peered around his shoulder to the carved words. It read _'Marlin Griffin 1980 - 2009' _

"What happened here?" Annick mumbled and ran her finger over the letters.

"Hey! You three! What are you doing here! This area is restricted!" The small group turned to face a man clad in something similar to a military uniform.

"We're trying to be evacuated," Kiz yelled and flailed her arms angrily. "what the hell else does it look like?"

"Oh...Yeah. I guess that would be a good reason. Well I hate to inform you, the last evac helicopter just departed." the CEDA worker stated.

"You're not being serious are you? We came all this way just to die?" Kiz freaked. Annick thought for a moment.

"There has to be another Evac station some where. Do you have a map with the locations of all Evacuation centers?" The CEDA worker rummaged through his pockets for a moment and then pulled out a folded paper. The three survivors walked closer to the worker and peered over his shoulder at the map. There were several locations circled in red marker on the map.

"By what I can see the closest one is at a zoo, but that's all the way in Georgia." the worker complained.

"What are you talking about? Should't you have a car or something to get you out of here?"

The CEDA worker gave the group a sheepish look. "Well, they kind of stranded me here. My Co-workers thought I got infected when a hunter pounced me, but it didn't even pierce my armor. They said they didn't want to risk it and left me here while they took the last of the immune away." He sighed heavily and glanced up at the group. They all had a look of disbelief.

"So the infections gotten to the point where even CEDA risks their own workers?" To Annick that seemed believable.

"'ey Ronald! Who ya found over there?"

"I found some late survivors! They look like they could help you to safety" A man in mechanic coveralls jogged over to the group and grinned. He stretched out his arm in greeting. Annick just stared at his hand, but Alex took it quickly and shook.

"Nice to meet you, names Alex."

"Names Keith. What 'bout them girls ova there?" Keith motioned his head to the other two still looking over the map.

"Well the short ones name is Annie and the dog tamer there is Kiz."

"My name is not Annie! It's Annick." said survivor walked over and grabbed Alex by the collar, "Say it properly." She seethed.

"Well if you guys are all done with introductions, it would be smart to start looking for a ride out of here." Kiz interrupted smugly. Alex thought for a moment.

"If my memory serves me right there is a auto shop class in this school. If we could find it maybe we have a ride."

"Why Don't we just jack one of the cars outside?" Kiz asked,

"None of 'em have any gas. Believe me I checked." Keith chimed in.

"To auto shop!" Alex blared and lead the way passed the makeshift Helicopter landing pad, into the 400 building. That building was littered with bodies and scattered luggage. Annick avoided stepping on any of the bodies while the others didn't seem to care where they stepped. Annick stopped the group when they passed a Criminal justice class that had been made into a safe room. The group rummaged around the room and found an ammo pile. They refilled their pockets with ammo and Kiz managed to find several Adrenaline shots and bottles of pain killers.

Alex looked around the doorframe cautiously. "I hear a boomer. We really don't need one of those showing up right now." He seethed. Annick pushed passed Alex into the hallway and turned her shot gun towards the area they came in.

"Everyone move." They followed her command and when they were all out of the room the fat infected peaked out. The boomer threw up it's bile, but a well placed shot stopped it's attack and it exploded. A shiver ran down her spine at the sight of the bloody explosion. She turned with a grimace and joined the rest of her team.

Alex lead the group to a garage door. He moved to a silver door next to it and pushed it open. A sudden maniac like laugh ripped through the silence before something pounced him and dragged him deeper in the room. "Is this thing humping me! Get it off! Get it off!" Alex yelled and tried to resist the jockey's pull.

Ronald rushed forward drawing out his pistol and shot at the infected now attached to Alex's head. Kiz joined in the fire. The two of them managed to shoot the infected before it dragged him towards any danger. The three stood in darkness until Annick flicked on the bright florescent lights. "Damn. A little warning next time!" Ronald hissed.

Alex walked over to a large object that had a dark green tarp draped over it. With a swift tug the tarp came off, revealing what looked like a van, but it had several weapons welded into the sides, and had extra armor added to it. It looked as if they were trying to buff up the van almost like a tank. Alex popped the hood and rummaged around. "Bad news. It looks like the thing took damage before they finished it." Annick walked over and pushed him aside. She leaned in and grinned

"I think I could repair it in ten minutes." She moved over to where the tools were and she peered back at the other survivors. "It's going to get noisy and that's going to attract a lot of them, think you can hold them off long enough." Kiz, Ronald, and Keith looked at one another and nodded. Annick turned to Alex as he grabbed his gun. "Not you! I'll need your help with the van."

"Oh. Alright." The two moved to the car and as soon as they turned on the drill the infected outside screamed and rushed. The three survivors watched the door and soon enough the infected ran in. Ronald began shooting them as they came in and Kiz shot any that got passed that. Keith had to protect the window on the far left of the room with Grimmjow next to him. They were keeping them off the two working survivors well, until acid was spat at Kiz and Ronald. They were forced to break apart and that allowed several infected to rush in. One ran towards Annick, and she kicked him back.

"Guys keep these damn zombies off of us!" Annick yelled not faltering from her work. A couple more came at her and she pulled her pistol from the holster on her side and shot each of them. The next couple Kiz shot them down. Annick returned to the repair with a heavy sigh. Ronald bashed a fallen infected with the butt of his rifle.

"Hurry it up, I'm running low on ammo!"

"Ditto" Yelled Kiz and switched out her gun for her bat. Green acid flew across the room and landed on the tools Alex was about to reach for.

"Shit! You guys didn't kill the spitter! She melted the wrenches." He grumbled and rubbed the acid off his glove. "We need to find more tools or we will have to walk." Annick turned off the machine and glared at the others.

"Where else can we find wrenches?" Ronald asked.

"Mr. Smith's room. He always has spare tools laying around his room" Alex grabbed his discarded gun and lead the group back out of the room. They crossed the gruesome patio area again, and Kiz had to tug Annick along. Once back in the main building, the group took great caution so as not to trigger a horde attack, but their caution could only protect them so much. They all froze when they heard the distinct growl of a hunter and the wheezing cough of a smoker.

"That is a sign for us to start hauling ass." Commented Kiz as she ran ahead of the group. As they grew closer to their goal the special infected crept closer to them. Annick was forced to the back of the group at some point and she kept alert. Ronald would shoot any infected he saw ahead of the group, Keith was with Kiz, glancing around hesitantly.

"we're almost there." Alex updated the group. He looked around a corner and motioned for the group to go ahead. Suddenly the hunter's scream was right in front of them. The group of survivors shot at the pouncing special infected and moving so as not to be caught. The forgotten smoker made his move and wrapped its tongue around Ronald. The sounds of the struggle alerted the horde of their location, and the common infected soon swarmed them. Annick tried to save Ronald, but there were too many infected around her. Alex was busy beating the hunter off of Keith, and Kiz had made a run for it, Grimmjow hot on her tail. Annick shot at the multiple infected around her until she heard the last thing she ever wanted to hear in this situation. Her shotgun clicked signaling she had no more ammo. She was quickly over powered by the horde before she could switch to her pistols.

"Help! Please help!" She pushed the infected off her enough to grab hold of one of her pistols and try almost futilely to shoot them off her. Kiz heard Annick's pained cries and stopped her retreat.

"Grimmjow, Attack!" The great Dane rushed back down the hall dodging any infected in his way. Kiz went to help Alex with Keith. "Alex, go help Annick. I've got him." The taller male nodded and followed Grimmjow to rescue the Russian girl.

Her vision was staring to blur, but she couldn't tell if that was from all the bile on her or the blood loss. She heard a distinct pop and hiss that signaled a smoker's death. She prayed that Ronald was okay, not really much caring about herself anymore. Several of the infected attacking her squealed and collapsed dead on the floor. Annick glanced around, but could not see anyone. She let her heavy eyelids close. "Annie you better open your fucking eyes!" she managed to open them just a sliver. She could see two figures coming towards her and weakly out stretched her hand.

Grimmjow had been tearing into the crowd of common infected, intently. Ronald recovered quickly and joined the struggle. He grabbed a near by bat and began smashing the infected away. They screamed and cried as they died. Alex shot several, and kept yelling at Annick to stay with them. Ronald got close enough to get a grip on her arm, and tug her to safety. He managed to pull her onto his back, before running for the room Kiz, and Keith waited in. Alex and Grimmjow followed once they knew Annick was secure.

Kiz gasped when she saw the four of them. "Is she alright?" She asked as Ronald laid the almost unconscious girl down on the table.

"I have no clue. Kiz give me your health kit." The red head handed it over with no fuss. "Does anyone have adrenaline?" Alex tossed the shot to the CEDA worker. Ronald jabbed the shot into her leg and her eyes flew open. "There, that should give me enough time to stop the bleeding." Alex, Kiz, and Keith stood at the door shooting at any infected that came by while Ronald worked on patching up Annick. Alex began searching the room for what that had originally came for.

"I think I found the tools." Alex said struggling to pull the toolbox on to a chair. He dug through the toolbox when Kiz tripped and knocked over a different box in the corner. The contents of the box shattered on the floor and the room was filled with a horrible stench.

"Kiz. Please tell me you didn't just knock over a box full of boomer bile bottles?"  
Ronald asked, hoping to god he was not correct. She picked up one of the bottles that did not smash and read the label.

"Yeah. I think we need to get out of here, right now." She basically jumped to her feet and ran for a door on the opposite side of the room. With a growl Ronald lifted Annick up and pulled her onto his back.

"Alex grab your shit and let's get out of here now!" He followed Kiz out. Alex continued to rummaged through the tool box. His search faltered when infected began to bang on the door they had come in and he jumped when the door the others had left through slammed open.

"Get your ass… out of here." Annick leaned heavily against the door frame and glared strongly at the tall survivor. Ronald ran in behind her.

"I'm sorry. I let her slip." He picked her up bridle style and she struggled slightly.

"Put me down. I can walk just fine!" Alex grinned stupidly. He grabbed several tools and followed the others out. Alex joined the rest of the group in front of the school library.

"I didn't find exactly what I was looking for but I'm sure we could repair the van with what I grabbed." Alex mumbled and glanced up. The group looked ragged already and they gone far. "Let's head back to the auto shop." he gave a weak grin.

The whole trip passed the patio Annick complained about Ronald carrying her. Specially when a horde would attack, but the CEDA worker refused to let her to her feet until they reached their destination. As they walked through the hallway outside of the 400 building Keith paused. The others turned and looked at him funny. "I don't know if y'all 'cove noticed but I think yer tall friend is missin'." They all glanced around and found that the hick was right. Then banging caught the group's attention. They back tracked a bit back and saw Alex trying hard to break into a boarded up room. He looked back at the other survivors with an almost desperate look.

"There's candy in here. I can feel it!" Kiz pointed at the door and Grimmjow walked forward. He sniffed at the bottom of the door. When he whined and scratched at the door it confirmed that there was indeed food of some sort behind the door.

Keith snatched Kiz's axe and pushed Alex out of the way. The hick began smashing trough the barracaded door. The others kept watch for any infected that were alerted, but thankfully they were few. "Guy's door way's clear." Alex was the first to rush into the room. He disappeared behind a counter inside. Ronald sat Annick down on a discarded chair and went to survey the surroundings. Kiz and Grimmjow took guard at the door.

Annick stood from the chair with a scowl and headed to the little closet. It was jammed stuck so she pushed hard until it popped open. She wanted to scream at the sight before her, but all that came out was a degrading squeak. "Annick you okay...Oh my god." Kiz cringed as well. There were at least five people crammed in the rather large closet and it looked as if they were torn to pieces. By body sized three of them were young children. Annick gripped at Kiz's jacket and hid her face. Ronald stepped around the two female survivors. He walked in and nudged the bodies over.

"There are weapons and supplies in here." He mumbled. "Damn good weapons." He grabbed the large silver chest and walked out of the gore filled closet. He placed it down on the counter and Alex popped back into sight.

"I found several boxes of food and candy." Ronald rubbed the bridge of his nose before opening the chest. He pulled out several weapons and ammo boxes and placed them out on the counter. He grabbed a AK-47 that caught his eye. Alex jumped up and snatched up a gun and turned it in his hand excitedly. He inspected the gun with great knowledge. He checked the magazine, the barrel and test shot it several times making the group jump.

"This is a TAR-21 also known as Tavor. It's simple bullpup nodular design makes it excellent for close quarters combat firefights and it's built in MARS sight is efficient for nighttime aiming. It also has three selective firing modes, it's waterproof and lightweight, and if I could find one I could mount a M203 grenade launcher to this baby." Keith and Ronald exchanged glances and stared down at the tall survivor in confusion as he ranted about the gun.

"You know a lot about your guns don't you?" Alex nodded.

Kiz dragged Annick over and picked up the two nice looking Jericho 941 pistols "Cool beans. These should he;p me out a bit more.

Annick looked at the left over weapons on the table and frowned. Nothing there suited her liking, then Ronald set out a shotgun and she grinned. She picked up the shotgun and examined it. "I've always loved shotguns, but this...this is my favorite. A Benelli M1014." She was extremely excited about the gun and that caught Alex's attention. He glanced at her and grinned

"But it's not Russian made. How can you like a gun that's not Russian made, isn't that betrayal, Annie?" She slapped him in the back of the head.

"Do not make jokes about my country and stop calling me Annie!" She hissed. His grin grew wider. She scoffed and snatched up a candy bar.

"You good to walk now Annick?" She did several motions to test out how sore she was before she nodded. "Good. Let's head out." Ronald commanded. Alex and Kiz stuffed their pockets with candy and food. Annick did the same, but volunteered her messenger bag to hold ample supplies for the others.

Ronald lead the team further down the outdoor corridor before they reached the entrance to the 400 building again, but there was a complication. Kiz tried to enter the building, but Ronald grabbed her hand and yanked her away. "Stop." He said in a harsh whisper. "Do you not see what I do?" She looked through the glass doors but saw nothing. Keith chuckled quietly.

"Man yew must be blind 'cause I can see that big fella no matter where he hide. Watch the door at the end of the hall." he stated and Kiz looked harder.

"What the hell is that?" Annick asked and Keith clamped a hand over her mouth.

"That be a Tank. Yew thought that charger was bad wait 'til ya see this guy."

"Alex is there another way into the auto-shop class?" The CEDA worker asked and nudged Alex.

"Yeah. It's further down." He stared shocked through the door.

"Good. Let's go before he notices us. We do not need him attacking us." They all nodded in agreement. They left the area as fast and as quiet as they could. So as not to alert the huge special infected they avoided any shooting or contact with the common infected. Grimmjow helped achieve that goal by mauling any infected stupid enough to rush at them. Alex protected the rear of the group using his katana and flinched a little every time it connected with the ground or a wall.

"Guys! Smoker!" Kiz yelled and dove behind a crumbled wall. Ronald grabbed Annick and ran behind the wall as well. Keith ran behind an overturned table, but Alex wasn't so lucky. The smoker screamed and a slimy tongue shot out of nowhere. It wrapped itself around his torso and he was quickly immobilized and dragged backwards. He tried to yell but all that came out was a strangle choking noise. He was dragged past the others before they could move to help him. he was almost to the smoker but at that moment a hunter jumped out of no where and stole the green skinned infected's target. Alex cried out as the hunter's claw ripped at his shirt, just nicking his chest, before it was shot off of him. Two more shots took out the smoker before it could attack again.

Kiz walked up to Alex as he stood up. "Thanks Kiz. that was really close." He pulled at his shirt and sighed. "Man this was my favorite shirt." He examined the large tear at his shoulder.

"That goes to show you shouldn't wear what you don't want ruined in a zombie apocalypse." Alex glared at the CEDA worker.

"I think I found the other entrance." Came a quiet voice. They all glanced at Annick who was tugging furiously at the door. Keith trotted over and helped tug at the door until it broke open. The hick patted Annick on her head and she slumped her shoulders. "Was that really necessary?"

"Of course. Yew went an' found the entrance so that's yer reward." The Russian teen shoved the hick and walked into the 400 building. The other followed quickly when they heard the screech of an oncoming horde.

Once inside the auto-shop class room, Alex and Annick went back to working on the van as quickly as possible and it was fixed in a matter of minutes. "Is that really all that was wrong with it?"

"I'm guessing so. Ronald try and start the van." Ronald jumped into the armored van and turned the key. It stalled twice before the engine revved to life. "Perfect! Everyone hop in and let's get the hell out of here." Annick ordered.

"I'm drivin'" Keith said and reached for the driver's door.

Annick shoved him aside. "Like hell you are! Get in the back." She jumped in the front seat with Ronald and Kiz. The others jumped into the back and Annick hit the gas. The tires screeched before it made traction and the van lunged forward through the garage door.

Keith hollard and pat Alex on the back "Woo! Georgia here we come!"

* * *

A/N: Please Review. I love constructive criticism, just don't be rude, I understand i did things wrong. It's my first work published here. Lots of thanks to my muses for their inputs love ya'll.


End file.
